


#femslash

by intoxicated_by_our_lies, klismaphilia



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Bipolar Disorder, Clinging, Costumes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Hair-pulling, Idiots in Love, Object Penetration, Paddling, Power Play, Roughness, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicated_by_our_lies/pseuds/intoxicated_by_our_lies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klismaphilia/pseuds/klismaphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fucking dominatrix," Ana wants to say. </p><p>"You're such a sweet little girl," is what Nan says, smirking at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#femslash

The black and white ruffles were almost scratchy against her thighs, showing far too much of her inked white skin for Ana's liking. The look of the outfit exposing her thin legs was frustrating, her mostly average tits pushed up enough that cleavage was clearly shown. It was so exposing... the ginger almost liked it, shivering in anticipation. The bright purple thong underneath the skirt was nearly exciting her...

 

Fuck, she must look like such a slut right now. But Nan always liked it when she was dressed up, and she always liked being so exposed to her lover... was too hot. Enough that her cheeks were bright red when the cough came from the doorway.

 

"Hey, Nan," Ana breathed. "Like the outfit?"

 

Nan lowered her eyes up and down the woman's body approvingly. "Not bad, per say..." she walked forward, kneeling in front of her so she could slide down the woman's skirt, revealing the bright purple thong. "No. That's not what we discussed, Ana."

 

She forced the taller girl's panties away from her cunt, looking down at it in disgust. "Told you to shave there... don't want all of this," she waggled a finger out, teasing the soft, prickled red hair. "-to be shown to the world without my permission. Take off the thong and get on the bed. I need to punish you for misbehaving."

 

"Ugh," Ana groaned, turning away from Nan as she let her hands slip under her skirt to slide the thong down her legs, giving an exaggerated sigh. "Geez. I try to make things fucking exciting and then I get punished. I feel so loved, Nanny." Brushing a hand through her bright red hair, the woman turned to lean over the bed, giving a shaky moan at the cool air hitting her exposed ass. "You're so cute when you're being all commanding and shit."

 

Nan was quick to grab her hand, twisting it roughly and slamming the woman onto her stomach as she forced her ass to be held higher in the air. "Such a disobedient little slut... can't follow simple directions, needs to be punished by her mistress so fucking often. I wonder, Ana..." she slid a finger in between her thighs, rubbing the sensitive area. "Do you like being spanked and forced into all of this, Ana? Like being reduced to nothing but a shameless little whore that has to be punished by me?"

 

She stood back, retrieving a large wooden paddle with a hard square on the edge. "Say it. Tell your mistress."

 

"Nngh, Mistress," Ana half moaned, pushing her ass back against the woman's teasing hand, practically whimpering at the finger that pushed between her thighs for the briefest of seconds. Groaning, the woman spread her tattooed legs apart further, yelping as the first smack of the paddle came.

 

Her ass was stinging, red blossoming across it as she tried to look back at Nan. Her head was quickly shoved forward, face pressed into the mattress as she breathed, "Yes, Nan, I'm such a little slut. Make me scream..."

 

"Ana," she warned, slapping her ass once more with quite a bit more power. "Stop that. You know it's against my rules... I can always decide not to let you leave the house again today. Force you to strip, put a vibrator in that tight little pussy of yours, turn that camera on that lets people watch you... could be rude today, make you really turn into a desperate little whore. But I won't- entirely because I feel so nice and peppy today."

 

Ana tried to muffle her noises against the bedsheets, sinking teeth into them as she felt the paddle come down again, so close to rocking back and begging Nan for more of it, before she pressed her legs together and let her body fall against the mattress stiffly. Fuck, Nan talking like this always made her so hot... more desperate than usual, almost as if she was a fucking slut. And yeah, Ana wasn't denying her masochism, but...

 

"Mistress," she groaned. "So strong... and controlling. Nobody as beautiful as you. I don't deserve you. Punishment... it's good. I deserve it. I need it. I'm sorry for being so filthy. Thank you for punishing me, Mistress!"

 

"That's a good little whore," she said, again smacking her ass hard with the wooden paddle. She counted to thirty before she decided to stop spanking her. Ana looked exhausted, giving tiny cries of pain and pleasure as she revealed her ass further, rutting back so that she felt every hit fully. "Alright, hands and knees, Ana. Switch outfits. Don't want you to wear something you've been sweating in. Don't you dare get off those knees."

 

The ginger woman nodded, quickly dropping to her knees on the side of the bed, half crawling back over to the closet as she reached her hands back to unzip the costume. Turning onto her back, her tattooed hands worked the fabric away from her body, half kicking it off on the floor before rolling back onto her knees and looking up at the older woman. "Mistress, what should I wear for you? Mistress' little girl wants to be good for her."

 

Nan hummed loudly, tapping her chin. "I'd prefer to see you wear that little police officer's costume. The one with the cuffs and the..." she forced her head up, hand sliding down to grope her breasts. "The baton that fits so perfectly in your ass."

 

Ana half purred, head pressing forward into her lover's touch as she let a tiny click escape her mouth. Smiling, she reached up into the closet to tug the outfit off the hanger, shaking red hair from her eyes. "Need help getting dressed, mistress. Please help me."

 

"No." she said simply, dropping her hands from her face. "Get dressed by yourself- I'll be in the car. You have ten minutes. If you're late, I'm going to shove the baton in your ass everyday this week before and during work."

 

"Fuck," the 29 year old cursed to herself, watching as the woman walked toward the door, slamming it shut behind her. Seriously. Why did she even tolerate this? Nan had done nothing but slut shame her and make jabs at her since they met each other... and yet somehow Ana had fallen for the older woman.

 

There was just something about a dominatrix that set her off- of course, she'd wanted to do something like that for awhile... and somehow she always ended up being the one tied to the bed and beat up. Ana isn't sure why she likes it- never really thought of herself as a masochist. But Nan was her first real girlfriend... she'd do anything for her.

 

Finally slipping the shiny boots on, the woman took a few seconds to examine her appearance in the mirror- she looked like a mess, face still a bright red and tear stains around her brown eyes, hands shaking. The low cut shirt, fishnet tights without underwear beneath, daisy duke shorts and the fake badge across her chest... her hand grabbed for the hat, black nails skimming over the surface before she pushed it over her head and ran toward the door.

 

Fuck, the things she did for this woman.

 

* * *

 

Nan was shoving the woman on the ground once again, moans leaving her lips while the older woman flipped up her tight shirt. Her breasts were swollen, red and blue teeth marks sunken into it, but they looked so fine. The older woman leaned forward, rutting her hips against the girl's, pleased at the soft thrusts the girl was doing as she bit down on her lips. They were going to need a miracle if they really didn't want anyone to hear them fucking, but at the same time.

 

Fuck, someone coming into the alleyway, seeing Ana taking a thick baton in her ass.... it was a huge turn on. One she didn't think could get topped.

 

Sure, it was a little exhibitionistic, and they could get into some serious legal trouble because of what they were doing, but frankly, it might almost be worth the risk. She wanted to see Ana screaming, body shaking, and face as red as it could possibly be because someone saw. Maybe if they were to ever go to jail, and they roomed together, Ana could be forced into being her little bitch. Her sweet little wife.

 

"My darling girl," she moaned, biting into her neck as she moved down to press greedy kisses to her chest and breasts. Her tongue licked over a perky nipple, rubbing the other one between her fingers as she wrapped her whole hand around it, groping it entirely. "Mhm, next roleplay we do, baby... gonna have you dress up as a cute little guard, and I'll be the big old bad prisoner that forces the entire cell block to watch as you get fucked in the ass with a nice old baton... maybe shove it in your mouth afterwards. See if I can call those people from that one party we went to..."

 

She paused.

 

"Watch you get fucked by all twelve of them... film it, perhaps?" she asked. "You want to be on camera again for all those nasty old men? Let them get off to you being stuffed with cum and their fat dicks? Or..."

 

She forced the daisy dukes off.

 

"They had so many lovely toys that we could use, my sweet girl... see how far your tight cunt can go?"

 

The way Nan was talking served to turn Ana on as much as it did piss her off, her back arching in an excitement she wished she could hide. God, she felt filthy- a total pervert, half disgusted by herself and yet too pleased to force it away. Being pinned against the ground, her bare ass clad only in fishnets all but entirely exposed for anyone to see... it was so much all at once and for some reason, she didn't want it to stop.

 

The words her girlfriend was spitting at her were completely filthy, making Ana half kick out at the woman behind her, hissing veiled curses under her breath. "God, you're such a fucking perv, Nan. Would like that, wouldn't you? Me getting used by so many people? Or would you get jealous?" A scoff. "Fuck, Mistress. Y-you know you're the only one I want to have my cunt... make me so fucking slick and spread apart... how about you let me up? Can fuck you, maybe..." she trailed off, biting her lip. "Or you can make me scream like the filthy whore you're convinced I am."

 

Nan was quick to insert two fingers between her lips, effectively shutting her up as she leaned in, flicking a tongue at her glossy lips, locking lips with her. Whenever Ana acted like this... fuck. She didn't know if she could control herself from acting out, degrading her further... something just so Ana would stop talking. "Oh, Annie... my sweet little girl," she broke the kiss, half giggling underneath her breath. "Such a naive little girl today, aren't'cha? No, no... that just won't do. Not today. Today, my sweet girl, I have something planned that I know you're just going to adore!"

 

She grabbed the baton forgotten on the ground, playfully having the head of it trail up her stomach before making sure that it rested just underneath her chin. "Some people might call it penis envy, or maybe it's because I like to watch you suck on something so intently... can't really say which. Oh, but I do know what I want... and I'm sure you do too. You want to please your mistress before the party, don't you, Ana?"

 

The much older woman straddled her crotch again, slowly playing with her thigh, moving up to curl fingers around her fishnets. "Or... maybe. Maybe I can shove it inside of you again? Know how you like such large things to be inside of you. Spank you with it afterwards since I just know I can't shove it entirely inside you. Y'got such a tight, tiny cunt, almost impossible to really make anything really go far..."

 

Ana was practically quivering at the words, hands shaking as she trailed them up Nan's arms, her dark skin a large contrast against Ana's own, ghostly white flesh. Fuck, she was so hot- could feel her core pulsing, wetness aching between her legs, so goddamn wet she was amazed it wasn't painting her shaky thighs. A low moan escaped her, legs falling apart easily and hands clutching her girlfriend's back in anticipation, a keening whine echoing from her throat as she sucked on Nan's fingers greedily, before spitting up at the woman.

 

Her entire fucking body was hot, sweat soaking her forehead and tears so prominent in her glossy eyes. Biting her lip as Nan pulled her hand away, the ginger pushed herself up so her breasts were against the woman's, rutting against her leg. "Nngh, my cunt isn't fucking tiny- j-just not used to... before you. Make me wanna scream so bad, f-fucked till I can't speak... Mistress, it's too much, too hot..." the fishnets were jerked from Ana's thighs, exposing her dripping heat to the woman, her clenching ass. "Fuck- I c-can't..."

 

Nan tapped at her forehead, grabbing her hips so that she could return to ruts. "Maybe if you're a good girl, Ana," she purred, hands returning to her rightful place in between her thighs. "I could... get you off. Finger this little cunt while you're sucking on my baton?"

 

She didn't give her a second to respond, forcing her legs apart so that she could easily slide two fingers inside of her wet cunt. "Do you like that, Ana? Such a sweet girl at times... maybe it's time that I start fisting you again? Know that you liked it when I had that cute Greek girl do it to you a few months back. Screamed your cute little ass off for them to try and fuck you afterwards."

 

"Ah-!" The younger woman couldn't help gasping, her eyes flying wide at the touch, hips bucking forward as she tried to further impale herself on the woman's fingers. Fuck, it couldn't be happening- her pinned down in an alleyway by her boss, of all people, dressed like a slut and crying out at every touch... how low had she sunk that this was such a turn on? She was tugging at the woman, eyes wide, body clenching tight around the invasive digits as she just nodded her head. Ana couldn't even imagine how red she was.

 

"Yes, yes, I-I need more. B-bigger, fuck me, s-stretch me out until I s-scream, can take all of it, j-just make it better... fill me up and fuck me till I scream, I'm fucking s-soaked, need something inside me, Mistress..." she was choking on every word, eyes shutting tightly as her body felt another finger slide in and practically screamed in pleasure. Nan was fucking her so hard just with her hand, making her want to just scream and scream...

 

_Fucking dominatrix._

 

"I need more, please, fuck-"

 

It was almost surprising to see Ana become such a filthy little thing just at this... screaming her name like she was about to come, shivering so intensely, her cunt already so fucking soaked, just so fucking... she couldn't describe it. Everything about this situation just made her so fucking horny, she couldn't believe that any of this was actually real. She wanted more. Wanted to start fucking her actually... fuck.

 

"Maybe-" she felt a tremor going through her spine, pulling her legs together as she pulled down her own long skirt, revealing her rather soft looking panties, dropping them to the side where Ana's shirt and fishnet thighs were. "Tell you want, Ana... since you've been such a good girl today, I'm going to let you eat your boss' cunt out." she raised the baton. "And then shove this inside your pussy.”

 

She moaned.

 

It was possible that it was the filthiest moan she'd ever given, taking hold of Nan'd thighs as the older woman crouched over her, knees planting on the ground on either side of her head, hips pushing forward against her face. It doesn't take long before she's gripping them, sliding her hands up that flawless tan skin, giving a soft sigh of amusement as she did so. "Mistress... you flatter me."

 

And then her tongue's darting out to lick a long stripe up Nan's hardened clit, taking the small nub into her mouth and drawing circles across it with her tongue. She let her teeth graze along the edge, pleased when she felt her lover shiver in her grasp, before her hand slid under Nan's skirt to spread her apart further. A bright pink, arousal slick against Ana's lips... fuck.

 

She couldn't wait to eat her out. Pushing her tongue into the woman's tight heat, the ginger has to hold back a moan at just how good it is. Nan's already so wet on her tongue, walls still tight around the invasive appendage that's flitcking against ridges and along the very top of her slit to tease her. It's a mere few seconds before Ana's pushing her tongue in again completely, tasting what has got to be pure sex as she releases an almost hum against the older's sensitive core. Nan's thighs hug her head, rutting insistently against the redhead's face.

 

"Mmm... aah-" Ana manages, breathy and husky, as she continues to spread her apart and draw wet lines on wetter folds. "Fucking hot-"

 

Hot flashes were making their way up Nan's back, barely able to control herself from giving a soft whine as she felt Ana's hands trying to unbuckle her shirt. Silly girl. She should know by know that she wasn't allowed to ever touch her without permission. Really, it was almost cute watching her mess up otherwise simple things. Almost like she wanted to be punished for being such a disobedient minx...

 

"Oh sweet girl," she said, swallowing a tremor, hand snatching up her small arms. "What makes you think that you're allowed to touch me sexually like this? No, no. I give you an inch, and you go for a mile... silly me for thinking that you could be trusted."

 

It's almost impossibly hot to hear the girl give a loud moan in response, heavily panting as her ruts sped up. Too fucking sexy for her anymore, moving forward to grab the baton off of her stomach and force Ana's thigh away from her leg. "N-need to be punished for being such a filthy little whore... a-and I know just how to do so. Need to fuck you so hard with this, Ana."

 

Being berated only makes Ana shiver more, trying to press her legs together to hide her too-prominent arousal, the fact she'd already came once, but... holy fuck, Nan is hot. And she's so put together it only makes the redhead shake more, arching up against her and squirming against the ground as she forces her tongue even deeper into Nan, trying to draw out at least another moan before-

 

There's cum across her face, wetness sliding into her mouth and over her lips, and before she can help it, Ana's leaning forward and begging Nan, "Give me more, Mistress, please, I-I need to be punished, need you to make sure I'm good, I'm sorry for being so naughty-"

 

And then the baton's being pushed into her, not slowly, but rapidly, thrust in and back out as soon as it hits the center of the girl's core, Ana's throat tearing open as she tries to muffle a scream into her wrist. She feels so good, so full like this- it's so big and she's so close to crying just from the girth of the object, but... fuck, fuck, fuck she needs it more, wants to be pounded, impaled with it, made to scream and cream herself all over again and _god, I'm such a fucking whore, I hate it, hate you, fuck you, Nan-_

 

She feels the baton slam into the back of her heat, pushing up against her g-spot with a force that she can hardly measure, and she's thrusting herself onto it, crying out and begging with words she can't even make sense of as she tries to get Nan to do _more, I need more, please._

 

She couldn't control herself at this point, moaning out Ana's name. She really, _really_ fucking adored how Ana licked at her pussy still, desperate for more fucking and nails digging into beautifully tanned thighs, rutting upwards on the baton. It was so fucking hot. It could almost be considered orgasmic, something she rarely got to feel or see even during their sessions...

 

"S-such a good little cunt," she whispered, looking behind her shoulder just to make sure that there weren't any peeping eyes. Fuck, she really wanted to see someone just standing in the alleyway. It would turn her on even more so. They were so close to a bar. Maybe a block away? And, of course, they were settled between a gentleman's club and one of those cute little café-like places that she just couldn't decide on what they were actually called. "N-need you to be a good girl for me, just a little bit longer... l-let your mistress fuck you."

 

Ana nodded emphatically, pushing her face further between the woman's thighs, giving a long, drawn out moan as she continued sliding her tongue in and out of Nan's body until she could feel her tense up, watch her spine go rigid and her head slip back as her eyes shut, the movements in her own body stopping for the briefest of moments. She can feel Nan's hand fisting in her hair, tilting her head back as the older woman's juices slid down her face, all but covering her cheeks.

 

"M-mistress, please..." the younger began, trailing off as her hips slammed against the baton, forcing the object deeper into her until she could feel it teasing and bumping against the spot that made her vision go white. "Mistress- l-let me cum..."

 

* * *

 

 

Nan was practically having to carry the girl inside, arm casted over her naked shoulders, and another supporting her waist as she fumbled around for the keys for her apartment. It was actually pretty hot doing this tonight- fucking her with a baton while there was always a chance that someone could have found them out... she loved dragging Ana out and having her do this. The threat was too great.

 

"Take off your clothes," she said, dropping the girl on the couch gently. "Need to bathe before I even think of touching you, Annie... bathroom after you're done."

 

She quickly managed her way to the bathroom, struggling to take off her tight skirt and blouse. Nan didn't know if she'd be able to pinpoint exactly how exhausted she felt from the events, but fuck if it wasn't worth it entirely in her mind. If she'd have the ability to do it again, she'd do it ten times over until Ana was raw and passed out. And at this point, hearing the tired and pained moans coming from Ana as she slowly ripped her clothes from her body- it wouldn't really be that hard to do.

 

"Done?" she called, filling the tub with soap and water. Nan stood up, bending down to take out a few unscented candles from her bathroom drawers, lighting them with a match before flicking it into the toilet. "Ana- get your ass in here. You want aftercare or not?"

 

The thought of aftercare- being held and comforted and Nan letting her cling to her- was more than nice. It made her want to cry, almost, the thought of all that warmth… Nan was always so warm, always stroked her hair back and massaged her back… Ana loved it. Fuck, she didn’t think she liked anything more- not the sex or work. Feeling loved…

 

Hugging her arms around her bare body, the woman shivered, a tiny whimper leaving her lips as she watched Nan set the candles on the table next to the bathtub, before looking back at her almost demandingly. Ana wasn’t sure she knew what to do- all she was doing was standing there, shaking, crying… tears in her eyes spilling over her cheeks, tattooed skin too bare.

 

And then she was rushing over and hugging Nan with all the strength left in her body, trying to cling to her almost like she didn’t know how to let go, smiling as she pulled the older woman closer. “Nan…” she hummed, blinking a few times, gently, before looking down at her feet as the woman pulled away and stepped into the bathtub, settling down in the water. “B-baby? L-love… h-hold?”

 

Nan rolled her dark coloured eyes, holding her arms out for the girl to come closer, slowly dipping herself in the warm water. "Need to get you some medication for your bipolar mood swings. Annoys the shit out of me when you start crying your eyes out for the weirdest reasons."  
  
She sighed, closing her eyes as Ana said something quietly, whining loudly. Fuck, even if she was a little moody and clingy, at least she was cute.

 

Ana gave a soft whimper, her hand grasping Nan's arms tightly, pressing her somewhat unsteady body closer to the older woman as she continued to reach for her warmth. She didn't understand why Nan was so mean sometimes... it was almost painful. Ana didn't mean to cry constantly, just needed some hugging and reassurance. She never even really talked to Nan when she was depressed, only when she was manic and fun to be around.  
  
"I'm sorry, babe. Love you..." she said, trying to brush tears from her eyes with a wet hand, attempting to make Nan look anywhere other than the scars on her legs or her tear stained face. "You make me feel... light? Like I'm floating... don't wanna wake up, Nanny. Need you."

 

"Whatever, babe. Let's just relax in here?" She nodded, closing her eyes so that she could lean her head back, shifting her body for Ana so that she could lay her head on her collarbone. "Knees are killing me... need to find a new place without such a hard ground. See if one of those billions of gentleman's clubs could let us use their showrooms..."

 

It annoys her- the way Nan just dismisses what she says, doesn't seem to care about how much she loves her, or at least doesn't care to hear it. Ana frowns, moving slightly and pushing her head further into the woman's chest, tucking her legs up so she was half curled into a ball against her body. "Yeah... back hurts too," the redhead says softly, before looking up to the woman. "Nan, you love me, right?"

 

"Yeah," she says, yawning as she ran a hand through her lightly dank red hair. "Love you, Anniebells. My sweet little employee. Don't know how I couldn't love you."

 

"I'm happy," Ana says, smiling as she gently reaches out a hand to poke her lover's cheek, before lightly kissing her tanned skin. Fuck, Nan was so beatiful and strong and smart... Ana had no idea why the woman even wanted her. So she just says "I love you" again and holds her as close as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> none of y'all know how turned on klisma and I were writing this.


End file.
